


The Black Parade

by TheFireDragoness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Troll ancestors are their parents (sort of), have different names for when human, human disguises, still trolls though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireDragoness/pseuds/TheFireDragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrina (Fem!Karkat) holds a secret deep inside her memories that even she's not aware of. Her father, also known as the Signless, went missing when she was 10, leaving her completely by herself. Now two different groups are after this secret. Who does she have to trust? Who will she go with? But most important, what is this secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Summary: Katrina (Fem!Karkat) holds a secret deep inside her memories that even she's not aware of. Her father, also known as the Signless, went missing when she was 10, leaving her completely by herself. Now two different groups are after this secret. Who does she have to trust? Who will she go with? But most important, what is this secret?  
Possible Pairings: Fem!Karkat/Gamzee, One-Sided Psiionic/Condesce, Sufferer/Disciple, more to come eventually  
Characters: Trolls/Human!Trolls and Ancestors  
Fem!Karkat- Katrina Vantas (undecided)  
Gamzee- George Makora (black)  
Nepeta- Nora Leijon (black)  
Sollux- Sean Captor (black)  
Aradia- Amy Megido (black)  
Vriska- Valerie Serket (enemy)  
Tavros- Tyler Nitram (enemy)  
Feferi- Fawn Peixes (enemy)  
Eridan- Eran Ampora (enemy)  
Equius- Eric Zahhak (enemy)  
Terezi- Tiffany Pyrope (enemy)  
Kanaya- Kate/Katherine Maryam (black)  
\--  
Sufferer - black (leader)  
Disciple - black (2nd in command)  
Psiionic - black  
Dolores - black  
Summoner - enemy ((sort of))  
Mindfang - enemy  
Highblood - enemy (2nd in command)  
Executioner - enemy  
RedGlare - enemy ((sort of))  
DualScar - enemy  
Condesce - enemy (leader)  
HandMaid - neutral (but tends to favor The Black Parade)  
\-----------------------------------------------------

In these parallel worlds, there are three groups of people. Those of us who follow the Singless' teachings and thier descendants, those who do not follow his teachings and wish to destroy us that do and their descendants, and then those who have no idea as to what or even who we are.Those of us who follow the Signless are referred to as 'The Black Parade'. Our leaders, or our parents, are The Sufferer, The Disciple, The Psiionic, and The Dolores. In our ranks we have Leijon, Captor, Maryam, and Makora. Vantas was once in our ranks but he has recently fallen. We have no record of the Signless having any other Descendants.  
Report by: Captor

\-----------------------------------------------------

Katrina used to be so happy when she was younger. She would always wait up at night for her brother to come home. Every night he came home at 11:11 pm without fail. But he was almost always covered in injuries, so it would be up to her to help him dress his wounds. Her Father was an odd one. He would always be home durimg most of the day. The two of them usually left the house at about 3 pm everyday. Her brother always wore a gray cloak with the bottom edge torn up, the gray hood had two holes on top of it with red seams coming from each hole to the front of the hood, the black sleeveless top that held under his armpits had the same red color strips on the top and bottom and a larger one down the center, black leggings, and a chain necklace that had a gray Cancer sign dangling from it. Her father wore a similar outfit just larger to fit his frame. Her Father tended not to come back home until around Midnight, which was after she had passed out on the futon with her brother. At the time she was only 6.  
Two weeks after she had turned 7, she stayed up and waited for her brother. 11:11 had long since passed but she wouldn't go to sleep until he came back. Mostly due to her insomnia, it was the worst when she was at the house alone. Her Father came home to find her still sitting there in the entryway. She looked up and met her Father's dark blood red eyes.  
"Dad..? Where…. Where's my brother??" He walked over to and kneeled in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, took a deep breath, and looked her straight in the eye.  
"Your brother has been killed. Do not be angry at him, his killer, or anyone for that matter. There is nothing to be done now, but that means that we will need to talk tomorrow and you will have to learn quickly my girl." He wrapped his arms around her small fragile body as red tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to have to bring you into all of this." Katrina raised her arms and hugged him back as best she could. He pulled back, "Katrina Vantas. I need you to promise me something okay?" She nodded, "You need to promise me from this point on that you will never cry, that you will stay strong, and that you won't speak of anything I tell you about from now with anyone. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, I understand. I promise Father…" She wiped away any stray tears and followed her Father to his office. She fell asleep there with him that night.  
He taught her about 'The Black Parade' and immediately began training her in spells and in fighting. He taught her how to read the documents he had in his office and the code he had invented himself. He had also started to stay home everyday and, what seemed to her, never really left the house. She was a fast learner and tried her best, but there was also balancing training with school. She did fairly well in keeping up with her studies and schoolwork, but it was difficult but she did actually really well in juggling both.  
Sadly their time was cut short. When she was 10, she came home from school to find her Father gone. She called out but got no response. The house just felt so empty and desolate. She searched the house and only found a note talking about the punishment and trial of The Signless. She knew that that was what her Father was known as and the rest of that particular sentance also called him "the soon to be known as The Sufferer". It was signed by someone named the E%ecutioner. She remembered crying that whole night in that empty house, despite her promise to her Father.  
Nowadays she keeps up with her studies and keeps mostly to herself. People stay away from her as a general rule because of how different she looked in comparison to them. She had shoulder length coal black hair that stuck out at weird angles here and there, skin so pale it seemed almost white, and her eyes, oh her eyes are what always caused the most trouble for her. Under normal conditions her eyes sat at more of an amber color, but when she got mad, frustrated, or just upset in general they turned bright blood red. This is what terrified most people and kept them away. She practically always wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt, a black hoodie tied around her waist, gray tennishoes, and a gray Cancer symbol on a thin chain around her neck. She had a skinny build and stood at 5'4".  
Today had seemed the same as any other, but something felt… off to her. When the bell rang for 5th period to start and everyone was seated and quiet the teacher brought someone in from the hallway.  
"Class, I would like you to meet our newest student." She turned towards the boy real quick, "Would you like to introduce yourself?"  
"YeS. YeS i WoUlD." The boy turned towards the class and spoke.  
"HeY eVeRyOnE, mY nAmE iS gEoRgE DaNiElS. It'S a PlEaSuRe To MeEt YaLl. :OD"  
Everyone stared at George, it really couldn't be helped. His black hair seemed to go every which way, the odd make-up on his face, he seemed near as pale as Katrina herslef but not quite, his tall lanky body, and his speech pattern more than anything was what really freaked the other students out.  
"Um.. anyhow… Mr. Daniels, why don't you take the seat over by Ms. Katrina Vantas. Katrina please raise your hand." She raised her hand half way off the desk in response to the request.  
George smiled and walked over to where she was. He set his bookbag beside the table and sat down. He slumped in his chair to the point of where his head was practically in-line with hers. He looked over towards her and smiled with a surreal look, while she looked back at him blankly. "HeY tHeRe My MoThErFuCkIn' SiStEr. WhAt'S uP?"  
Katrina really had no idea who this guy was or even what he wanted. She sighed before responding to the odd boy next to her. "What do you want?" He gave her a rather confused look before responding. "WhAt Do YoU mEaN???" She rolled her eyes just ever so slightly. "What do want from me, 'cause it's kind of obvious if your sitting here and talking to me it means you want something from me. It doesn't get much simpler than that." He just stared confusedly back at her. She shook her head and sighed before turning back to face the front of the room.  
~.~.~.~.  
Although she wasn't looking at him, George's eyebrows were furrowed as though he was thinking hard. He turned towards the front as well and put his facade back in place. He didn't pay any mind towards the lesson, seeing as how there was no reason for him to, and instead let his mind wander over his target. It was supposedly the Signless' only other descendant. He knew that he was looking for a girl who looked similair to and had similair abilities as Vantas, her brother and his best friend. But low and behold, it seems like he may have found right off the bat. Now he just needed to confirm it and take her back with him to HQ. If this Katrina isn't the girl he was looking for, then he was all the way back to square one. He shrugged and just listened instead to the teacher's voice droning on and on about whatever.


	2. Investigations & Unearned Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh gym class, don't we all just love thee :P

The bell for the period to end finally rang. Katrina packed up her stuff quickly in hopes to be able to get away from the weird clown kid, George, whom she could have sworn had been staring at/scrutinizing her for just about the whole period. She had tried for the the whole period to ignore him and go on with class, but something about the energy he gave off put her on edge to the point where she could hardly pay attention to the teacher's lecture. She zipped up her bag and swung it over her shoulder so it sat against her hip.

  
She managed to get to the doorway just before a hand landed on her shoulder and pulled her back just a little bit. She turned her head and looked up to see George still towering over her despite his horrible slouching posture. Katrina could have sworn that she saw a look of seriousness on his face just as she turned around but it had quickly changed to that of a doppey grin. She thought nothing of it for now and fully turned around as he realeased her shoulder.

  
"Was there something you needed from me?" She kept her voice even and bored as was normal for her. He rubbed the back of his neck in what seemed to be embarrassment and pulled out a folded piece of paper towards her. "aCtUaLlY.... i NeEd HeLp WiTh FiNdInG mY wAy ArOuNd If YoU wOuLd Be So KiNd As To HeLp A mOtHeRfUcKiN' bRoThEr OuT." She sighed as she took the piece of paper he held out assuming it to be his schedule. Her eyes scanned over it and saw that he had 5 out of 7 classes with her, one of which happened to be PE which was next. She groaned inwardly before handing him back his schedule. "wElL?" She readjusted her messenger bag strap. "We have next class together so come on." She turned and quickly started off towards the gymnasium as well as where the locker rooms were.

  
An involuntary shiver ran down her spine at the thought of the locker rooms. She heard George's lopping footsteps easily catch up with and keep up with her pace. She decided to look at him using her peripherial vision just as her Father had taught her. What she saw explained the weird vibes she got from the boy. His pale skin had changed to a weird shade of gray with what looked to be white face paint made to look like juggalo make-up, his eyes were a deep dark purple, his crazy black hair was wilder and crazier than before, and two curved horns that stuck out from his head. The base of the horns up to the first curve in the horns was an odd red color, then up to the second curve there were a slightly darker orange, and finally up to the tip was yellow-orange. She sighed inwardly in both anxiety and relief. Anxiety because there was no way for her to figure out if he was an ally or an enemy without giving herself away. But then again by this point she had learn to not trust anyone however she really had no clue as to why she abided by this rule. It had just always been that way for just about as long as she could remember, granted her earliest memory was only of when her brother first put on that outfit all those years ago. She shook her head and got rid of that train of thought. She could feel George look over at her curiously but chose to ignore him.

  
As they turned the corner the locker room doors came into view and the both of them slowed down ever so slightly. They seperated and entered the changing room that went with their gender respectively. Once she got inside and closed the door she quickly went over to her locker to grab her gym clothes and change into them. After managing to make her way through the boisterous girls who were still in the locker room she made it to her locker. She twisted the lock till she heard a click and opened it. She pulled out her gym clothes which consisted of red mid-thigh shorts and a gray tank-top that sat loosely on her frame. Once she had finished changing she stuffed her original clothes along with her bag into her locker and locked it. She made her way out into the gym and looked around to see if she could locate where George had gone. She managed to locate the lanky boy who was making his way over to where she stood. He had changed into the mandatory gym clothes for guys which consisted of blue sweatpants, they were also given the choice of blue knee length shorts, and a spare white tank top one of the guys must have let him borrow. When he stopped next to her, she couldn't help but notice some of the other guys in the class look at the two of them warily. Even more so when he draped his arm around her shoulder causing her to tense up and quickly jump away. She looked up and gave him a glare while he looked at her with an expression of confusion and hurt. She looked away and leaned against the gym wall. He followed suit and leaned against the wall next to her, just he was a little too close for her comfort.

  
"sO..... uMmMm.. SoRrY aBoUt ThAt..." He rubbed the back of his neck unsure of what else to say. She huffed and scooted over a little before responding.

  
"Whatever. Just understand that I like my space and I don't like having that being invaded." She didn't look at him and just continued to lazily watch the other students waiting around for the coach. She silently questioned to herself just where the coach was since normally she was almost always there on time or before anyone else got here.

  
A few minutes had passed and still the coach had yet to show up. Most of the students didn't care and continued socializing. Katrina shifted nervously and then headed towards where her office was. She heard George follow behind her but she honestly couldn't care at this moment. She opened the office door and walked in with George right behind her. She heard the door click shut. She looked around the dimly lighted room and still there was no coach, however she felt a chill run down her spine as she sensed a weird sinister aura brush by her right side. As it passed she heard a whisper.

  
"You shall be the one to die next!" Her eyes widened in surprise. She turned around quickly but only found George looking back at her wide eyes worriedly. She quickly went around him and out of the office before he could say or do anything. She sped walked back to the changing room and managed to close the door behind her without any interference. She took note of the fact that there was no one else in there but still went over to her locker to get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mer.... still short -_-


	3. Will the Surprises Ever Cease

After she finished changing back into her normal clothes rather hastily, she grabbed her bag and quickly started towards the door to the hallway. Suddenly the same chill from earlier could be felt all around her. Katrina felt as though she was frozen to the spot. All her senses were on high alert, every muscle twitched as though ready for a fight, and the familiar feeling of adrenalin coursed through her body. Suddenly everything around her took on negative coloring and a cackle could be heard.  
A women dressed similarly to a pirate in black with blue lining appeared before her. She wore a black hat that was also outlined in blue and had a large blue feather sticking out from it. The women's eyes reminded Katrina of being spider-like and the women had blue lipstick on. Katrina found she could move again and straightened herself back to standing. She eyed the mysterious pirate with caution. The women smirked showing off sharp fangs.  
"I have three questions for you. Who are you? Why are you here? And what does any of that have to do with me?" The woman grinned. "Oh well aren't you just a pr8cious little thiiiiiiiing. Well if you must know who I am," the woman acted as though it was an honor to know who she was, "My name is Masquerade Mindfang aaaaaaaand you'd better believe that I will kill you." She pulled out a pair of four-sided dice, which glowed blue before transforming into a sword and had it pointed towards Katrina. Even though they were a few feet apart. Katrina didn't even so much as twitch at her threat. "You still didn't answer my last question Mindfang." Mindfang seemed taken aback at first. "Humph, fine I'll answer your stuuuuuuuupid question seeing as how your going to die here and now 8nyhow." She paused and sat herself down on a nearby bench. Katrina decided to remain standing, just in case Mindfang tried anything.  
"Well as is obvious to the group whom I'm with, you are the Sufferer's last and only other descendant. That in and of itself poses a huge problem for my group. For you see, as long as you survive, so shall 'The Black Parade'. Therefore you must die. It's quite simple my dear Katrina." Mindfang rolled her eyes as though it would be obvious to anyone who was smart. Katrina's heart sped up in fear. 'How the hell did Mindfang know my name?!' "Oh now now de8rie, didn't your Faaaaaaaather teach you about the different blood colors and what they mean?" She had a smirk on her face as though she already knew the answer before Katrina even said anything. "You're pyshcic." It dawned on Katrina rather suddenly, as though she already knew but had only just realized it.  
Just as Mindfang opened her mouth to respond, another presence could be felt. As though it was trying to get in but couldn't. The presence felt so familiar to Katrina. She whispered under her breath who it felt like just as it came to her conscious. "Makora..."  
Suddenly George appeared right beside Katrina, effectively scaring her. She jumped away and turned to see that it was indeed George who had appeared. Except, he looked much more serious and focused. "George?" He looked over at her with a softer look in his eyes. "What are doing here? Are you with Mindfang?" Katrina couldn't help but blurt out the first thing that came to mind. George sighed and looked back at Mindfang, all trace of how he acted before was gone. "Katrina. You have to believe me when I say that I am not nor ever will be a part of that group." Katrina gulped. Out of nowhere Mindfang appeared behind Katrina and rested her sword right at Katrina's neck. "Katrina!" George barely took a step and Mindfang brought the blade closer still to where it just barely touched her neck. "I wouldn't come any closer Makoooooooora, unless you want me to kill your little friend here right in front of you." Katrina had no way to escape or do much of anything. 'That's it....... I'm going to die here and I will have broken my promise.......'. She felt the familiar prick of tears in her eyes, as a response to keep them at bay she shut her eyes tightly.

~.~.~.~.

'Crap.......' George was slow and hadn't been paying attention like he should have been doing. A growl was trying to make its way up his throat, but he quickly pushed it back down. "What the hell do you want Mindfang?" His control was slipping...fast. He couldn't shake the feeling that the reason his control was going so quickly, had something to do with Katrina. "Weeeeeeeell Makora, I guess you'll never know now will you???????? You little traitor." George rushed forward as Mindfang raised her blade to deal the final blow. "No!!!"  
Suddenly a blinding light erupted from Katrina throwing George and Mindfang back and away from her. When the light finally faded and George could see again, both the battlefield and Mindfang had disappeared. Katrina was laying face down on the ground. George got up and ran over to see if she was alright. He kneeled down next to her and saw that she was indeed still alive, just unconscious due to the burst of overwhelming energy that she released. George shook his head and smiled sadly. "You Vantas'... I swear, no sense of your own limitations." He turned her onto her back to check for any injuries. When he found none her picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the locker room.  
He started towards the main office but decided against it. Instead he went out one of the side doors and set Katrina down against the wall. He sat down next to her and pulled out his phone from his sylladex. He opened his contacts and scrolled down till he got to the contact titled 'Sollux Captor'. He pressed call and put the phone up to his ear. He heard it ring twice before he heard a click and the nasally and lisp filled voice answer. "What do you want Gamzee?" George sighed. They hardly ever tell one another their real names so they take on these weird names so their identity's wouldn't be "compromised". "Before you get yourself in a tizzy, I think I may have found the Signless' other descendant." There was silence for a few seconds. "Well then what are you calliing me for? Get your athes over here." George pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look Sollux, she's not in any condition to be traveling right now. I need you to find out her address from the school database so I can get her into a condition where she is. Can you do that, Captor?" He heard the typing of keys and what sounded like a "hmmm" from the other line. He looked to his left to see Katrina still out cold practically. But she looked so peaceful and calm. She actually looked rather adorable like this. He brushed a few of her bangs off of her face and to the side. He pulled his hand away quickly when Sollux started talking again. "Alriight II have her addresh, athuming she diidn't make iit up so as not to be found, is 4620 Easth 69th avenue. Heh, fiitiing wouldn't you say Gamzee." George rolled his eyes. "Yes Sollux. It's very fitting. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna take her home." He stood up. "Alriight well good luck then Makora. From what II can see your gonna need it with her." The line went dead and George closed the phone before captchaloging it back into his sylladex. He picked Katrina back up and headed towards her address.  
When he finally made it to East 69th Avenue, he started to look for her house. When he found 4620, he couldn't help but stare just a little bit. The house had an American Japanese mix to it, with a little gate that marked the start of a cobblestone path up to the porch. George shifted his hold on Katrina so that it seemed more like he was giving her a piggy back ride. He opened the gate and got to the door of the house. George could feel the powerful spells that had been put in place by the Signless himself. George could only decipher maybe two or three out of the multiple spells. He put his hand on the doorknob, hoping that the spells would see he meant no harm and let him enter. He tentatively turned the doorknob and surprisingly enough, the door opened for him. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. He shifted his hold back to carrying her bridal style. He slipped his and Katrina's shoes off in the entryway and started down the main hall. Just off to his right appeared to be a living room of sorts with a futon acting as a couch. He set Katrina down on the futon so she was laying on her side and facing towards where George sat down on the floor next to her. He looked at her much paler face. She seemed just as peaceful as before except suddenly a little red tear fell down to her nose. He wiped it away and an expression of worry contorted his face. "What are you dreaming about Katrina..?" He sighed. 'Might as well explore while I'm waiting for her to wake up..'.

~.~.~.~.

She found herself in a place completely in darkness. It made no sense at first. She saw a figure in a torn cloak laying on his back, it appeared to be her brother she realized. A figure in purple who looked similar to George's troll form towered over him with bright red blood spattered here and there and dripping off of a throwing pin that was clutched in the figure's huge hand. "NoW wHaT sHaLl yOu Do SiGnLeSs? NoW tHaT yOuR dEsCeNdAnT iS dEaD!" Katrina could hear him cackle which made her wince. She saw the figure disappear as her Father ran in. Katrina tried to run towards where they were so as to try to comfort or just to make it stop. But as she ran forward the farther away they got. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. She used one hand to keep herself up and the other rested against her chest where she could feel her rapid heartbeat. She tried to get her heartbeat back into control, although it sped up once again when she heard the cabinets down the hall be opened and closed. Thus making her aware of two facts. One she had somehow gotten home, and two she was not alone in her home.  
She quietly got off the futon, went into the hall, and directly into the room next door which is where all the training equipment was kept along with all the spell books. Katrina grabbed her favorite Jo from the stand and quietly headed down the hall to her Father's study. His study mainly consisted of many cabinets under the bookshelves where he kept all his documents. The bookshelves were lined with all types of books and journals of sorts. The floor had tatami mats with the wood flooring still around the edge of the three entrances. Katrina peeked her head around the doorway just enough so she could see who was there and whether or not she could take them. To her utter shock there sat George Makora seemingly trying to read/decipher one of her Father's many journals. She quietly snick up on him and just as she was right behind the unsuspecting boy, she brought the Jo up and swung it down in a Yokomenushi swing. Effectively hitting him on the side of the head and knocking him out for a good couple of minutes. She set the Jo down on the edge of the mat, knowing she would have to put it back later.  
Katrina knew this was a very crude and unfair thing to do. But she just couldn't deal with any of this stuff. She didn't want to be of any part of this to begin with. She found some of the rope her Father kept in his study and put it over her shoulder so she could keep her hands free for right now. She grabbed one of the spell books her Father kept just for her and she set it down on the wood path that wrapped around most if not all but the front of the house. She turned and picked up George under his arms and started to drag him out. She stepped down onto the rock and onto the grass carefully while trying to make sure not to hurt him too badly. She dragged him over to the wooden pole that sat in the backyard. She sat him up against it and sat the rope down next to him.  
She cracked her knuckles and calmed herself physically, mentally, and emotionally. "Alright, let's see if I can remember how this one goes...." She put her hands together as though in prayer and focused her mind. "Into bonti weresnomenuto!" Her hands shot forth with the spell leaping from her hands to the rope. The rope wriggled as though alive and quickly tied itself tightly around George and the wooden post. It tied itself into a very nice knot high up so George couldn't cut himself out. Katrina had learned this trick the hard way from her Father. Oh those days. Those days. Katrina was snapped from her thoughts when George woke up. "What the-! Katrina what are you doing!?" She looked up and simply turned. She walked back over to where she sat the spell book down and picked it up. She started to walk back to where George was as she flopped through the pages, looking for a certain spell that she knew would send George back to 'The Black Parade'. Just as she stopped in front of him she found the spell. It appeared simple enough. She let go of the book but it continued to float on her right. "Goddamnit Katrina! Let me go! Do you even realize what your doing!?" Katrina was getting annoyed quickly. "Will you shut up already! It's not like I'm going to fucking kill you." This shut George up almost instantaneously. She sighed and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Katrina put her hands together, except this time all her fingers were down except her pointer and ring fingers that were pressed together. She closed her eyes and subconsciously noted that George was being oddly quiet and observant of her actions. She formed how the portal looked in her mind and kept it there. She imagined it enclosing around George and transporting him back to 'The Black Parade' HQ. The words flowed from her mouth as she did this. "Kosumo nokuyami rescarana ikmokasene!" The portal formed and suddenly George disappeared as it transported him away.  
Once he was gone she fell on her knees in exhaustion. The book fell closed next to her. Sweat had formed on Katrina's brow and she knew she was in no condition to be doing this kind of thing continuously. She picked up the book and pushed herself back up onto her feet. She headed back into the study and just barely managed to put the book back onto it's shelf. She glanced over at the Jo and sighed. She shuffled over and picked it up. She used it as a walking stick to the living room and collapsed back onto the futon with the Jo on the ground next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jo- is a short wooden staff  
> Yokomenushi (probably spelled that wrong)- is a downward diagonal swing to the side of the head


	4. Special Things Always Occur At Midnight You Know

     However, Katrina had a very restless sleep and ended waking up when it was dark out. She turned her head so she could check the time, only to see that it was about midnight. She groaned inwardly when she found that she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep anytime soon. She slowly sat up and just let her mind fully wake up. Once she was awake all the events from earlier that day came flooding back into her mind. The only thing that was a blur though was what happened in the changing room. She remembered Mindfang and how the woman was just about to kill her but right before the sword hit her memory just goes black. Then she woke up at home. It just didn't add up. She already deduced that sometime when she was out, George brought her home. All though by this point it had become obvious to her. She only had a little bit more time that she could stay hidden. But not for too long now. What with both groups knowing of her existence and who she was exactly. She double-facepalmed. Why did all of this have to happen?

     She sighed and picked the Jo back up from the floor. She stood up using it to hold up a majority of her weight. "I need to get at least something to eat.." She murmured to no one in particular. She shuffled her way to the kitchen and started to fry some rice with peas and carrots. As Katrina was nearing the point of it being done her stomach growled, emphasizing how hungry she was. She put her hand over her stomach. "Oh hush you! I'll feed you in just a sec."

  
     It was done so she turned the burner off and put some onto a plate. Katrina set her plate on the counter and placed a lid over the fried rice so that way it would stay warm. She grabbed a fork and sat down at the kitchen table, eating her food quickly. Once finished, she rinsed her plate and fork and put it in the dish washer. She put the leftovers in some tuperware and placed it in the fridge, so as to have food already to just heat up tomorrow. She sluggishly shuffled back to her Father's study and just laid down on the mats and staring at the starry sky outside, not really caring at that point about anything. She huffed as she quietly laid there, mostly listening to the crickets chirping outside.

  
     Eventually though, her thoughts started to wander back and go over the events that had occurred that day. She slowly sat up and made her way over to her Father's work table. She sat behind it and pulled out a few documents from the bottom left drawer. She scanned through a few before she found just the one she was looking for. It was a collection of information that her Father had managed to gather on the main group of Enemies. She managed to locate the name Spinneret Mindfang and made sure to remember where the information was kept before putting all the documents back in the drawer. She got up and looked through the bookshelf, running her finger along the spines before she found the one she was looking for.

  
     She carefully removed it and placed it down back on the table, going back to the shelves and also removing several other books on the other names that had been listed with Mindfang's name. Katrina quickly went to reading through them, making mental notes and adding new names as well. As she finished a book she would put it back on it's shelf and start on the next one in the stack she had piled up.

  
     It wasn't until she had started on The Handmaid that she heard an odd noise outside. It sounded like a dull thump and then muttered curses that seemed to be closing in. She closed the book and quickly padded from the room. However as she was just at the door, a well-toned arm wrapped around her shoulders and another one went around her waist as she was dragged backwards forcefully. She yelped at first out of surprise but quickly began to struggle against her assailant. Kicking, biting, clawing to an extent, and shrieking, she continued this as her assailant fought against her so she wouldn't escape.

 

     Katrina could feel any amount of energy she had restored, draining quickly with her struggle. Her body had started to feel heavy as the world around her seemed to fade into blackness.

 

~.~.~.~.

 

     "Thank god she finally passed out..." the mysterious assailant muttered to himself. He laid the girl on the floor gently, making sure that she was still definitely breathing. The mysterious man was known by most as the Summoner, one who was aligned against The Black Parade more so against his own will than anything else. He sat down next to the girl he was sent out to 'fetch' as they had put it. He scratched the back of his head with a sigh, glancing down at his pocket where a charmed choker had been given to him to put on the girl. He took it from his pocket and looked it over. It was that of what seemed like white ribbon with an ominous looking red gem set on the middle of it, all he had to do was put it on the girl's neck and then take her back with him. It seemed easy enough at the time he was given the mission. Though now that he was actually there and  _had_  to do it, well he felt kind of guilty. The girl was practically being dragged into this war, especially seeing as how she hadn't even tried to cast any sort of counter attack against him or his knockout spell in the first place.

 

     The Summoner hardened his resolve and clasped the choker around the girl's slim neck easily. As soon as the clasps came together the gem came to life as a red glow encompassed the girl's form before slowly fading away once again. From what he knew, the choker was supposed to keep any and just about all of her abilities from being used at all. Of course, he had been told this from those fucking highblood assholes so who the hell even knew at that point.

 

     He shook his head, really loathing having to do this at all in the first place. He slowly sat the girl up and tied her wrists together behind her, just in case if she woke up unexpectedly. Course one could never tell with these Vantas' after all, though it was better to stay on the cautious side of things with this. As he got up and began to pick up the girl's limp form, the Summoner heard what could only be a transportal spell nearby. Which meant he had to hurry and get out fast unless he wanted to be caught, after all he did have someone he needed to make sure didn't get hurt because of him.

 

     Just as he was about to throw her over his shoulder a shadowy figure appeared in the same entrance from which he himself had come through not too long ago. ' _Oh what the hell is it now.._ ' he thought to himself exasperated before the figure stepped forward to show a stocky girl who reminded him of someone he'd only seen from a distance at one point. As to whom it was, he couldn't quite remember. "I'm only going to ask nicely once understand. Purrlease set Katrina down and step away. Otherwise," three claws on each hand extended from her gloves, "I'll have to use these to end you." A grin spread across her features which revealed sharp feline-like teeth that gleamed in the moonlight. "Tch. I'd like to see you try little girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's my gift for New Years~! I'm gonna update this and a few other stories so yeah :D   
> Happy 2014 everyone~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this first chapter is a bit short!  
> this was more of just kinda starting to set things up and more of a way to look back on who is who 'cause it can get a little confusing....  
> I hope you like the story! <3


End file.
